Changelings
by DiscordiaDarling
Summary: Jareth may know the game But Sarah knows the score.
1. Close Encounters

**Disclaimer:** Sarah & Jareth belong to Jim Henson. Everyone else to come is mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"There are moments in life, when the heart is so full of emotion That if by chance it be shaken, or into its depths like a pebble Drops some careless word, it overflows, and its secret, Spilt on the ground like water, can never be gathered together"_

-Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain clashed lightly upon Sarah's window. The smell of the soaking earth filled her nostrils, enticing her senses. It was late afternoon in Salem, Massachusetts. Brilliant light shone through shades of red and gold. With marvelous depths, as leaves danced along the sky. Whirling to the extent of taking Sarah's breath away. It was autumn, Sarah's favorite season. Also, the best place on earth to experience the full effect of fall. She smiled to herself, holding close the mug in her hands. 

It was also, the reason she moved here after college. At least, that is what she told herself. A closer glance at the young girl, nearly 21. The truth would become painfully apparent. It was the environment that entranced the dreamy brunette. Magic thick as oxygen in the air, and just as undeniable. A place of legend and lore, but more so facts. Tragic history, which Sarah found herself drawn to. In a world that was lost to magic, and the possibility of fairytales. Here no one dare question their existence. So when a stranger saw a young girl talking to herself in the park. Or looking out her window in amazement at an old oak tree, they would simply pass it off as beautiful innocence. Yet, they could never wrap their minds around the man that seemed to follow the young girl. A tall blonde man to be exact, a gentleman that the girl never spoke to. As if, she didn't even know he was there.

Sarah let her hair down; slightly curly locks flowed over her back. Tension slowly fading away, as she began to massage her neck through an ivory knit sweater. Work was hard on her, and tried her emotions constantly. Being a social worker, and dealing with unwanted and abused children was never an easy task. No matter what she did to take them out of that environment. Sarah always felt a mild bit of guilt that they were in it in the first place. She knew it wasn't logical, that she couldn't have kept them from suffering. But, none the less she grew distant at work. She did everything possible to become numb. Knowing that if not, there was a possibility of becoming cold.

The wind began to reanimate outside, and Sarah closed her eyes against the breeze. Allowing herself to get lost in the aroma of decaying nature. Then something strange was in the air, but dangerously familiar. The smell of an on coming winter storm mixed with mint, but a touch with all the promise of warmth. Her breathing began to intensify, as the source began to register. Sarah's eyes flung open rapidly, relief evident on her features when she found nothing. Peering out her window she saw an old Oak, engrossed in Ivy and moss no more. Contentment was short lived.

"You felt him too, didn't you?"

Sarah turned around to catch the inquisitive stare of a young girl. The child's hair was fair, as well her large blue eyes. Mounds of curls pulled into small pigtails, framed her face. She had always been amazed at how much she looked like Lauren. Sarah's eyes began to narrow, but she forced a fake smile.

"Who ever do you mean Tiffy?" Regarding her friend's daughter coolly, almost forgetting that she'd come for a visit.

Tiffany gestured for Sarah to come closer, and leaned in with great secrecy.

"The Goblin king."

Tiffy smiled, and gave a slight giggle. However, Sarah's reaction wasn't as pleasant. Her mouth, she swore must have hit the floor. She was infuriated, but more than anything terrified. How did she know about him? Was she once wished away? Lauren never mentioned… Well, then again Sarah never did so either. No matter how hard she tried, Sarah couldn't answer herself.

"And who may I ask, is the Goblin King?"

Having to know, she thought it better not to leak any knowledge.

"I read about him in your book." The young girl said proudly pointing at a box tucked away under her bed.

For the first time in two minutes Sarah took an honest breath. Okay, so she didn't know exactly who he was. To Tiffy he was just another made up character in a novel. Although, she thought... For a girl of only five she was awfully clever. Perhaps it would be best to convince Tiffany that he was just the figment of an author's imagination.

"Oh Tiffany darling, the Goblin King isn't real. Remember dear, big girls don't believe in such things."

Sarah felt extremely guilty for tampering with the girl's imagination, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Tiffany gave a little pout, and put her small finger to her chin. As if considering what this lady had just told her.

"I don't believe..."

With those last words she saw the sparkle fade from Tiffany's large orbs. At that moment Sarah was pleased to hear Lauren's voice at the door. She would scorn herself later, but right now she needed to clear her mind desperately. After gathering all of Tiffany's things, and helping Lauren pack them in the trunk. Sarah hugged her friend kindly, and wished them a safe trip home.

"Who ever he is Sarah, he must be amazing." Lauren said buckling Tiffy in.

Sarah's eyes were blazing with curiosity, but her face remained un-readable.

"Who and what are you talking about?"

"Don't play games with me Hun. We both know, just as we know that the sky is blue. That there is someone that you're holding out for." Lauren said as she winked in Sarah's general direction.

"Clearly, you haven't been getting enough sleep. Either that or working too hard, because you're obviously going mad."

"Yeah, and you need to get laid. Maybe even marry, settle down, and have 2.5 children like the rest of us."

Sarah's eyes grew wider, and Lauren laughed under her breath.

"First off, no I am not holding out for someone. Secondly, I don't need to get laid. Even though, if I did I don't know where and how that would concern you. Not even the point, the last time I checked you've only one child. So thank you for being a hypocrite."

Lauren could hardly contain herself as she began to laugh hysterically. Between giggles, she some how managed to tell Sarah goodbye and that she'd call her later on tonight.

Sarah found herself in her home questioning her sanity. That's twice today that the Goblin King had interfered with her life. Sighing, she turned around to lock her door. When she heard a slow applause, banging through the air like gun shots. She dare not turn around; the scent hit her before the sound. She knew all too well who she would find behind her. Eyes shut she began to trace the mahogany door with her index finger. Memorizing every detail, until his voice cut through the slowing claps.

"I would never wager you to be one to take away a girl's dreams. You, however, Dearest Sarah, are always full of surprises."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ouch! That one must have left a sting. This is my first Fan Fiction, so if you will please go easy on it. Also reviews are always welcome; I wish to know what you think thus far. Trust me, this isn't going to be boring at all. However, don't worry your pretty little heads too much. I just need cruel Jareth to get the ball rolling.

Now I'm off to beat Lauren for suggesting that Sarah needs to get laid.


	2. Tempting Sharks

**Disclaimer:** Sarah & Jareth belong to Jim Henson. Everyone else to come is mine.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sarah's mind began to race, as her entire world came to a halt. How could he have known? Better yet, why was he listening? None of this made sense, but then again neither did The Goblin King standing in her living room. The first instinct was anger, to kick and scream until he was unable to remain in her presence. Yet, she was taught long ago that act specifically did nothing at all. Perhaps, perhaps, if she just ignored him, surely he'd grow tired of the silence. Sarah shook her head, no; he obviously had something to say. So she might as well allow him his piece, and then hopefully he'd go on his way. Cautiously, she turned to meet his gaze. What she saw caused her breath to catch in her throat. There he was, standing tall and proud against the window. One hand delicately placed on the pane. Stroking the glass in a suggestive gesture. His pale complexion turned gold by the dying sun, while his platinum hair danced with the movements of the wind.

"Jareth…" She whispered, so low that she hardly heard it herself.

He walked toward her, movements taken with careful stride. His hips moving in a dehumanized way. Muscular thighs bouncing left and right, obeying his will . Until finally, he was within inches of her, taking his hand to caress her cheek.

"Ah, my name spoken upon such luxurious lips."

One gloved finger swept across her bottom lip, and Sarah closed her eyes to his touch. Quickly, Jareth pulled his fist away with a hiss. Biting at his knuckles in a sign of sarcastic internal battle.

"How you tempt me child."

Sarah fell quickly back to reality, not believing she had allowed him to touch her. She rationalized with herself. Okay, Jareth here equals bad. He stole your brother, and put you through nothing short of hell to retrieve him.

"I'm not a child anymore, _Jareth._" She spoke without fully thinking.

"I trust your evaluation, and I've noticed." The goblin King said with a deep growl, eyeing her up and down.

Instantly feeling violated Sarah wrapped herself in a deep hug. Daring him to try those eye movements again. It had suddenly occurred to her just how cold it was outside.

"You mortals, and your ridiculous modesty. Very well, I will get straight to the point. Although..." He paused, "I would rather have enjoyed the view a bit longer."

Sarah bit back a temper tantrum, doing her best to appear nonchalant and mature. She twisted her hand in the air, in a mocking way rolling her eyes. Okay, just a little immature.

"And what exactly, is your point?"

His features went menacing, making it a point to stare her down.

"It's not the point so much, as it is what you owe me." His voice was clean, and demanding.

Feeling the anger engulfing her body, running through her veins like a hurricane. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth, but it was too late to avoid an out burst.

"Just what the hell would I ever owe _you_?!?"

"Why, only seven years of your life of course."

Jareth's eyes had risen to meet hers, while his head remained low in a mocking bow. Looking like a predator ready to strike at any moment without warning.

"You must be kidding me. That wasn't a part of our deal."

"No, but there are laws you know. In fact, I am quite certain you know of one that is crucial to abide by in my realm." Jareth's grin became absolutely sinister as he spoke.

Seeing her confused look The Goblin King added, "Think Sarah, this shouldn't be hard. After all, you've spent years reading of my kind."

Sarah's face went numb with fear, seven years she thought. Seven, seven, seven! Immediately her eyes flashed, as a proverbial light bulb went off in her head.

"Yes, I am afraid it is so. You ate the peach Sarah, such a pity. I thought that you of all people would know better than that. So unfair, truly." He tsked.

Her voice became a mumble. "But why, I mean why now? Actually, why not then?"

"The answer to that is quite simple. I told you Sarah, I am quite generous. So I gave you time to _mature_."

"Your words are laced with ulterior motives Jareth."

"Still you do not trust me, why doubt me so?"

"Shall I honestly list all those reasons? Or would it be better to allow you keep your blissful ignorance?"

He vanished, Sarah looked around curiously. But there were no doubts as to where he was when she felt his breath hot against the back of her neck.

"No, please Sarah enlighten me. Of course, all you could offer is that I stole your poor defenseless little brother. Yet, then again that would be childish. For we all know who is to blame in that particular scenario. I was merely doing my job, and hopefully you've learned to take responsibility for your actions by now."

Her heart began to thump loudly in her ears, while the woman inside her was fearfully aware of his close range. Just one little slip of that warm tongue and... Sarah balled her hands into fist. Digging her nails into flesh to keep her steady.

"It may not have been your fault that I can accept. However, that doesn't mean I have to trust you."

"Rather you trust me, is not the topic of interest in this conversation any longer. What I would really adore knowing Sarah, is why your nails are biting into your hands to keep yourself from falling back into my arms?"

How did he know that? She looked around for clues, and finally found one on the once clean white carpet. There in inevitable betrayal she spotted a very tiny droplet of blood. Of course, no other human would have picked up on that. However Jareth wasn't exactly human and Sarah had a sneaking suspicion that the man was like shark. In his ability to detect blood, at least a mile away, or in this case two feet below.

"Nervous habit, but I promise you I have no desire to simply fall back into your arms."

Jareth circled her slowly, regarding her as almost demised road kill. He would convince her soon enough, pull the truth from her heart. Even if he had to beat it out of her. Not literally of course, because even Jareth had morals. But no, there were other ways to make your opponent weak. The psychological fight was coming along nicely. He didn't win the battle, but he would be damned if he wouldn't win the war. It was time to strike.

"You say that so confidently, however you would be surprised to know that you are not so sure of your words while you sleep."

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hmmm, how unfortunate for Sarah. Jareth clearly knew more than he was letting on. I wonder how Sarah will get herself out of this one. I'll be so bold as to gamble that she will lie. Of course it isn't the best thing to do, but no one would be above it in this situation.

I will try my best to get another chapter in by the end of today. Yet, sadly I can make no promises due to the fact I will be busy. Thank you for your reviews, they mean alot to me.

Oh, and if you made the connection between Sarah being a social worker, and Jareth's ummm occupation. You get a cookie, and if you caught the remark of "becoming cold." You mon cherie get two cookies.

Until next time my darlings..


	3. Maturity and Enchanted Felidae

**Disclaimer:** Sarah & Jareth belong to Jim Henson. Everyone else to come is mine.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Life is a constant lesson in humility, Sarah thought to herself. Today started off normal as usual. She had gone to work, dealt with the numerous cases piled upon her desk, and came home. Soon after Lauren had called, wondering it Sarah would mind looking after Tiffany for a while. She of course accepted, knowing her friend's unpredictable schedule. When the reality hit Sarah, at just how overwhelming her life had became in just 20 minutes. She placed a hand to her head, praying for the courage to answer. Jareth's words were used as weapons against her. Sharp, and if pushed with enough force fatal. All of this just wasn't fair, but life isn't fair. It's full of misery, suffering, and loneliness. If put under the microscope, then her current situation wasn't so horrible. In fact, it could be much worse. Sure living with the Goblin King for seven years wasn't going to be a walk in the park. However, she could be one of those children she encountered daily. The sentiment caused a shudder, and fierce breaths began to steady.

"Yet, how could he have known that? Has Jareth been spying on me?"

Sarah took a risky glance, to confirm that his stare had not been detoured.

"I don't find that to be relevant Jareth."

The Goblin King remained without emotion or response for a long moment. Should he continue on this task, he may push her too far. Even so, is that not his main goal all along? He wasn't about to be bested by this mere mortal again.

"Oh, but that is where you are wrong. You distrust me so. Yet, I am what your dreams are made of." Offering a questionable laugh he continued. "Quite literally, in fact."

Eye lids closed slightly, and suddenly her face became victoriously soft.

"Oh? And how would you acquire such knowledge? That's saying that these dreams are even genuine."

Such a foolish girl, she actually believed she had him cornered. What Sarah failed to acknowledge, is that he was the ruler of verbal warfare. Constant dealings in his kingdom assured as much. No matter, he would play her little game.

"I was solely assuring that what _is mine_ was intact. Nothing more, although I am positive you'd prefer otherwise."

Sarah's head was at an angle, viewing him in a curious way. Just who the hell did he think he was, oh that's right a king. She would expect a king to act and speak with at least an ounce of decency. But this just wasn't any king was it? He was Jareth, The Goblin King. A man with little concern for anyone that wasn't himself, surely his bit about being sure she wasn't harmed was bullocks. She could be hit by a bus, ran over by a train, and Sarah was certain that she would find him laughing his royal ass off. Jareth wasn't telling her the whole truth of that much she had no doubts, but what was the truth? Why on earth would he insist on watching her, even as she slept? So many questions with far too little answers, and Sarah's head began to ache. It was obvious that this conversation was going no where; Jareth would deny any allegations with an insult. The Goblin King cleared his throat, interrupting her thoughts.

"Is there any reason as to why you remain silent?"

He stood with one hand upon his hip the other was wagging a perfectly posed finger in the air.

"Yes, since we are going to be in each others company for a large amount of time, I see no reason as to why it should be spent at each others throats. Wouldn't you agree?"

Jareth's eyebrows had risen while his mouth partly open. Had this been the same Sarah encountered nearly seven years ago? She was really trying to make the best of this situation. Oh no, the child of before would have thrown things, screamed at the top of her lungs, and perhaps even have tried to strike him. This girl he thought, was no longer a child. Indeed she had matured in body, but more so mentally, and Jareth couldn't decide which one he appreciated most. He had fully expected there to be a struggle, all out warfare perhaps. However this, The Goblin King never anticipated.

"Ah, and I have underestimated you yet again darling Sarah."

Sarah's face scrunched mildly, was that actually a compliment?

"There are many things that you do not recognize about me Jareth, growth that you take for granted."

"So you understand fully what is expected of you?"

Her expression became regretful as she replied, "Yes, completely."

"Very well then, you will remain here until your birthday."

"What? Why would that be a factor?"

Jareth let out a slight sigh and lightly pinched the bridge of his nose. Has this girl learned anything yet?

"Seven years Sarah."

"Oh, I see but my birthday is in-"

"Three days, yes I am well aware."

Was he a complete idiot? Who in their right might would leave her alone for three days? Especially, since the outcome at the end wouldn't be a pleasant one.

"So let me get this straight, you're going to allow me to stay by myself for three days. Until seven years is up, and then come retrieve me?"

The Goblin King produced a crystal sphere and began to roll it along his arms aimlessly.

"Unless you could somehow manage to construct an iron box, and encase yourself in it I have no worries. Then again, you would have to come out sometime lest you starve. So once more, there is no reason not to do so. However, if it concerns you so much then I am sure I know of someone who would be of great assistance."

At that Jareth twisted the crystal in his palm, revealing a quick glance of some black form trapped within it. He rolled the orb through the air, the sphere's path lead to the kitchen just beyond the corner. When it was out of sight Sarah heard a loud clash and light burst into an aura of golden showers just within the arch way. Various sparkles and glitter dissipated, and from the fading dust a black cat appeared. It was a tad bit larger than any domesticated cat, and upon it's chest was a large white marking. The cat's eyes were softly glowing a vivid shade of blue.

"This Sarah, will be your companion for the next three days. He will ensure your safety, and inhibit any escape attempts on your part."

Sarah was on the verge of laughing herself into a coma when Jareth's face became frightfully serious.

"Not to be rude, but how is a cat supposed to keep me from doing anything?"

The Goblin King gave a knowing smile as Sarah watched the feline jump to the sofa. She smirked pointing towards the object of her amusement.

"See? Just a cat."

Mere seconds after her comment Sarah heard something tapping, and turned to see the cat's paw patting impatiently on the arm of her couch.

"Excuse me young lady, but I take great offense to your comment. I am not _just a cat_."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so maybe Sarah didn't lie. However, that was the course I way taking until a friend recommended her avoiding the subject. As Sarah being a liar at the beginning of the story may bruise her character. Actually, the story has taken on a life of it's own. What I originally intended has not occurred, however I may bring the original plot back if Jareth allows me. –Rolls eyes- Those of you who are into Celtic Mythology have already guessed what the talking kitty is. :)

Well, I will more than likely post another chapter tonight, because I am in a writing mood today.

Until we meet again. ;)


	4. Twisted Every Way

**Disclaimer:** Sarah & Jareth belong to Jim Henson. Everyone else to come is mine.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jareth covered his mouth to refrain from an inappropriate outburst of laughter. While Sarah eyed the apparently talking cat with great curiosity, why hadn't Jareth told her? Oh, of course his main goal was to embarrass her into oblivion. She ruefully rolled her eyes, and was about to apologize when The Goblin King decided to speak.

"Oh my Sarah, our guest has been here a mere 10 seconds and you've already insulted him." He tsked, bending his hand toward who he was referring to.

Sarah's gaze rotated from Jareth to the cat, as she mentally scolded Jareth. Using every ounce of self control, to keep from reaching out and smacking that smug expression right off his face.

"Humans." The feline sighed deeply, leaving nothing vague about his distaste in mortals.

"I am sorry if I have hurt your feelings. However, you can not blame me. As you said I am human, and that comes with a certain amount of ignorance."

"My feelings were not, as you say hurt, but I accept your apology."

Sarah smiled honestly, and turned her head up giving a dirty look at Jareth.

The Goblin King's face only remained disconcerted as he stepped forward.

"You'll do well to not look at me in that way again," He said pausing for a moment, then continuing with a punch. "little girl."

Her eyes only narrowed, as she challenged him.

"Really now, and what would you do if I did not obey?"

"Sarah, do not try my patience." Jareth's voice had become frightfully low with the warning, but Sarah pushed further, her words becoming a whisper.

"I will try your patience as much as I damned well please. You see Jareth, I am not a little girl anymore, and it takes more to scare me than a warning." She flicked her finger across the ruffles of his black poet's shirt, regarding him without fear. "So tell me, oh mighty king... What would you do?"

At first glance he wore an expression of amusement, which instantly turned into something more un-readable. He stepped closer, allowing no space between them. Mild anger flashing across his eyes, and Sarah shook slightly, but still standing her ground.

He leaned into her tightly grasping at her left wrist, bringing it up to her chest as he spoke directly into her ear.

"I, oh so daring Sarah, would teach you a lesson you won't soon forget." Hugging her wrist with more force he continued. "I am in no mood for your defiance."

After he had finished speaking, he strategically shoved her hand into her chest as he took a step back. Sarah's eyes had closed, but her hands were trembling. The Cat wasn't sure what exactly was said, but he was sure it wasn't sweet nothings his king had whispered in the mortal's ear. His glances shifted left and right, viewing them both with wonderment, what was going on here? Ah, he thought, how could I have missed it? Seeing the Goblin King's remorseful expression, and how quickly it changed when the human opened her eyes, it became perfectly obvious. His ruler apparently had feelings for her; at least he thought it was a female. The feline shook his head in a laughable fashion, never could tell with mortals.

Jareth damned himself for scaring her so, he hadn't meant for his advancements to shake her. Yet, what was he to do? Allow her to outright challenge him? No, he thought, that simply wouldn't do. However, none the less he still realized he'd given her reason to distrust him once more. This wasn't the plan, but then again, he laughed to himself. Sarah rarely does anything as he'd expect her to. Never ceasing to amaze him in her boldness, it was what he adored about her most. The constant battles of word play for power and dominance, which never rendered him without wanting. In truth he did want her, in more ways than one, might I add. He didn't remember when it had dawned on him, perhaps because it had always been there. Him being too damn stubborn to accept that this girl, mortal girl at that, had such power over his mind and body. That desire never faded nor dimmed, only increased with the passing years. His soul weighed heavy, and his heart floated light as a feather in the above ground. Even now as he was absolutely furious with her, his world was held gently in the palm of her hands. "Sarah," he thought. "You foolish girl, you know not what I offer. Do not fret, you will in time. It is only that much I can swear to you."

Sarah stared at him, baffled by his silence. He almost looked as if he were deep in thought, and whatever he was thinking caused a smile to tug at the ends of his mouth. That's it, he's gone totally psycho. First he laughs at me, then threatens me, and now he's smiling to himself. Either he's insane, or is going through one hell of a form of PMS.

"So what is your name? That is if you don't mind my asking." Sarah turned her attention to the cat still beside her on the arm of the sofa.

He was to say the least a bit shocked that the girl ignored what had just occurred earlier.

"Pardon me? Oh, my name is Barticus." He replied with a noble smile.

"That's an uncommon name." She carefully worded so not to upset him again.

"Well, I suppose to you humans it's long since been dead." Sarah provided one low nod.

"Hmmm, may I call you Barty?"

"Why would you ever want to call me that?" Barticus snorted loudly, obviously annoyed.

"I suppose it just sounds more playful."

"Playful eh? Since you put it that way I'd gladly accept the name."

The Goblin King had become aware of the conversation around him, and looked at Barticus curiously. For as long as he could remember the Cait Sith had been stubborn in his ways, allowing no one to neither mispronounce nor misspell his name. His current actions proved to be shocking, he was sure Barticus would be wildly upset with Sarah for suggesting such a thing. Perhaps even refusing to be her keeper, but he just accepted the nickname with glee. However, Sarah always could make other's see things her way, especially those who inhabited his Labyrinth. After all, he couldn't blame him for falling under her spell. It was quite an alluring one.

The Goblin King inhaled sharply. "How you turn my world, you precious thing."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry dears, no cliff hangers today. I could have left it at Sarah challenging Jareth, but I value my life too much for that.


	5. The Bitterly Wanted Child

**Disclaimer:** Sarah & Jareth belong to Jim Henson. Everyone else to come is mine.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I will be leaving now Sarah, do not try anything foolish, or otherwise insubordinate."

Jareth's voice was demanding, leaving no room for discussion.

"You're so quick to believe the worst in me." Sarah said sighing.

"I only grant you the same courtesy you so often bestow upon me."

Jareth's eyebrows had risen in acknowledgment of the strike. Sarah on the other hand was in a state of confusion. Just what had he meant? Was Jareth actually implying that she was the cynical one here? That for some reason she had always believed, and even expected him to be the villain?

"_You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for you! I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?"_

Memories once vague became frightfully clear within her mind. Every word, sentence, and even punctuation was unmistakable within his crisp accent.

"Touché." Her voice was purely applauding.

The Goblin King lowered his head in an honest gesture. "So the combat has begun." He then vanished leaving Sarah to her assumptions.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

After giving Sarah time enough to process her thoughts Barticus broke the silence.

"Well lady, I have given you my name. However, you have not been gracious enough to let it be known your own."

"Forgive me, my name is Sarah."

"Ah, a mortal name, but none the less lovely."

Barty smiled, but his eyes were still curious.

"And what is your surname Sarah?"

Her face had contorted in obvious confusion.

"What exactly do you mean by surname?"

The cat patted the couch's arm with his paw.

"Come, sit."

Sarah didn't understand the reason in his request, but accepted anyway.

She sat on the flower printed sofa, crossing her legs in interest. Barty puffed his chest sitting upright and continued.

"A surname Sarah is the name of the family from which you came."

"Oh, you mean my last name?"

"I suppose that is what your kind calls it. Well? Out with it girl."

"Williams, Barticus, my surname is Williams." Sarah said giggling to herself.

The feline's face stayed frozen, he wasn't amused.

"Just what, exactly are you Barty?"

"That is a complicated subject. It depends on your perception."

"Uhuh, and what do you mean by that?"

Barticus snorted while rolling his eyes.

"You don't understand much do you girl? I mean if you see things as humans often do, or if you are special."

Sarah's pupils dilated, she was intrigued by Barticus's point.

"Sarah, I simply mean that humans try to rationalize things that tend to lean toward proof of my kind. In the time of old mortals feared us…" The cat's eyes lit up, causing Sarah to question where he was going with this. "Loved us, but above all else they believed. There was no need to question what was often unseen. You can not grasp the air, nor watch it dance along your face, but you know it's there because you can feel it."

Sarah's features turned regretful, and she could hardly stand to look at him.

"What do they believe you are Barticus?"

Barty's eyes instantly turned to mere slits, and he looked directly at Sarah.

"Some believe that I am _only a cat._ Others determine my race is nothing more than a hybrid between European wild cats, and domesticated cats." At this point Sarah could no longer see the icy blue color of the cat's eyes. Then she realized they were closed, and a small smirk danced along his features.

"But the truth, my dear lady, is that we are not creatures of mythology. As we are no more myth than you, or any other soul you deem real."

"Is that then only reason you dislike humans?"

Sarah knew there was more to this than he was letting on. That look in his eyes, the one which pierced through her body when he spoke. It was her job to get to the bottom of any situation, and she was thankful for her abilities.

"No." His face grew grim, and he reminisced.

"There was a girl; I came upon her once while journeying through the mortal realm. At first sight I thought she was fae, as she was too glorious to be human. T'was the times of old, and she was the simple daughter of a black smith. I watched her mesmerized; every move she made was absolute enchantment. I couldn't help myself, and found that I was drawn to her constantly."

Sarah moved quietly closer to Barticus and inquired.

"What did she look like?"

The cat smiled at her thoughtfully and replied.

"That's like asking a simple man to describe every hue of the sunset in vivid detail. Anything I could say would surely do her no justice. However, if it will please you I will try."

She nodded frantically "Please do."

Barticus raised his head and continued looking at the ceiling.

"Her hair was glorious shades of ruby; even the most pretentious of jewelers could never place value upon their strands. Her skin was simply ivory, and her eyes danced as if they held the depths of a thousand seas. Yet, even they could not compete with the miracle that was her voice. I heard it first when I gained courage enough to ask her name. Even then, it sent me into shock and I could hardly stand. Maureen McDowell was her reply."

Sarah bit her finger as she said, "The bitterly wanted child."

Barticus looked disturbed and replied, "You are familiar with name meanings?"

Her forced smile was enough confirmation for him to continue.

"It was so fitting, the name and the explanation of it. Maureen's mother had died during child birth, so there was always a shadow lurking within her presence. That figure being her father. He was in a word, an angry man, constantly taking his aggressions out on his daughter. Stealing away everything she held dear until at last there was nothing left."

"What happened?" She bit out quickly.

"Rogan, her father had found us out. On the 13th night of our meeting he saw me transform, taking my Sidhe form. I assume he did a bit of research, questioning the other villagers, or perhaps he already knew. In any case it all ended the same. He created a cage of pure iron, and dared Maureen to venture out that night. I was there awaiting my love when the contraption dropped upon me. I instantly became weak, and Rogan destroyed my circlet, the object that allowed me to morph."

The cat's head dropped, and he stared angrily at the ground.

"Without my circlet it was unsafe for me to remain in this world."

Barticus motioned his paw around the room and spoke again, but this time an echo of a broken man shone dimly in his words.

"I was so weak, and unable to use the powers of my true form. So with the last bit of magic I had, I transported myself back to the Labyrinth. Jareth soon there after found me, and had his servants nurse me back to health. When I was well enough to speak of the event, I told The Goblin King of what had occurred. He couldn't believe such cruelty, call it blind faith in your race, but he accepted it all the same."

Sarah's face burned with curiosity, how had Rogan found out? Why couldn't he transform without the circlet? Just what exactly was his race? Finally, what part did Jareth play in this?

Barty was willingly reading her thoughts and replied to her questions.

"Rogan had heard Maureen calling out to me in her sleep, I being of fae decent could not resist a mortal's call. When I appeared in her room Rogan knew his daughter had been associating with the _Friendly Folk_, as they called us back then. What angered him most was my mark left on Maureen's cheek."

Sarah tilted her head to the side, had Barticus just read her thoughts? Further more, what was a mark?

"Yes Sarah, I can read thoughts. It is one power that I didn't lose when my circlet was destroyed. I usually block them out, but I was curious to what you were thinking. Now for your second question, a mark my dear girl is a small outline of a magical being's symbol. It is usually given at birth from mother to child. However, for humans it must be given with a kiss from a fae. So when I kissed Maureen upon her cheek I unwillingly gave her my mark. You see, we do not decide who we mark our desire for. When and if we kiss someone, and our heart wills it, we place claim on them as our own. So if one of our kind encounters this mortal, it's known they belong to another. No one would dare challenge that."

Sarah was completely in shock, this was after all a lot to comprehend. Had he been reading her thoughts when she was talking to Jareth? Even more did he know what Jareth had been thinking?

Without hesitation Barticus replied.

"Don't worry yourself so child, I did not enter your mind until this moment. I can hear the thoughts of Jareth, and I often had. However, for reasons of loyalty I would never repeat them to anyone."

"Why are you so loyal to him?"

"I had been his confidant for many years before Maureen, as you would say a friend. After the tragic event of losing the love of my life, and mind you I've been alive hundred of years, he did something bitter sweet."

Sarah pulled her knees up to her chest. "What did he do?"

Barticus let out a heavy sigh, covering his head with two paws.

"Maureen had been the brunt of her father's anger one time too many. Jareth and I had been planning on retrieving her, but before we could do so something terrible happened."

His eyes closed as he pushed back tears.

"Jareth found Maureen with a horrific head injury. She had been laying there for at the very least an hour, as she was dying she called out to me. I heard her but could not come, and The Goblin King knowing the desperation in my voice brought her to me."

Barticus laughed ruefully.

"He could have healed her, she could have lived with me forever... But always the warrior she refused saying, and I quote."

"I could live an eternity in your arms my darling Barticus, but it would still never be enough."

Sarah was afraid to ask, or even think of how she died. Was he there? She scolded herself for thinking that. Barticus knew her thoughts, and that fact had slipped her mind. She cleared her thoughts, but it was too late.

"Yes, I was there. She drew her last breath in my arms."

Barticus drew his fictional brows in an accepting gesture.

"Do not worry about what you think Sarah, I will not judge you. You've already proven yourself a worthy companion in my eyes."

Sarah gently caressed the cat's ear.

"You have been through so much Barty. I am sorry for the pain you've endured, it's diabolical the things that humans are capable of."

"Sarah, when it comes down to it. If I had a choice between living my life as it were, going back and to have never met Maureen, thus avoiding my pain. There would have been no choice. For I would not change a million moments of grieving, for one second that I did not know her touch. Living hurts Sarah, plain and simple. I was handed the world within my hands, and it was taken away from me. Do not make the same mistakes as I have. Reach out and grab what your heart desires, and for the life of you, never let it go."

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hmm... Wonder who Barticus was referring to? I dare declare that you will find out, although I am more than certain you already know. I apologize for how long this chapter was, but I had a lot to say.

–Tear-

Barticus's story broke even my heart, and I knew what was going to happen. Actually I didn't, his circlet had to be destroyed, but I wasn't sure how to go about it. Then his distaste for humans came to mind, and I used that to my benefit.

I am going to try to get chapter 6 up by the end of the night, but yet again I make no promises. Thanks for boarding the ride, reviews are always appreciated. :

Until next time Mon Cherie,

-Tina


	6. Pleasurable Secrets

**Disclaimer:** Sarah & Jareth belong to Jim Henson. Everyone else to come is mine.

**Authors Note:** This one is for my fans, thanks for the reviews.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The Goblin King reappeared in his chambers, pacing back and forth along the rustic stone floors. Never in his wretched life had encountered a girl who challenged him more than Sarah. The girl at the innocent age of 15 had such determination. He thought that she'd out grow it, but once again she had proven him wrong. There was no reason in such defiance, no possible explanation. Jareth threw his hands up in the air and hastily sat down in a crushed velvet chair.

Just what was it about this mortal that caused such a reaction from him? She was just a human of the female gender. No, Jareth thought, that's incorrect. There was nothing ordinary about Sarah. From the way her eyes glistened in the darkness, to the adorable way she bit her lip when things went astray. Admittedly, he could have forced her to stay in the Labyrinth with him. Yet, she was far too young to understand the content of his message. Even if she were not, he could never bring himself to hurt her in that way. She had to rescue her brother, play the heroin, live a dream, how could he rob her of that?

Those eyes, he thought staring into the setting sun. Those glorious orbs that were so familiar, as if he were gazing into his own. Their content had always been shrouded in secrecy, until she turned them on him today. Only moments ago he had peered into her soul, and by the gods he wanted more. How could a creature so naïve be so cruel? Where did it end? That was just it; there was no end in sight. Something in him needed her, a thing that at first he wished nothing more than to destroy. Now he cherished that piece of himself with every fiber of his being. It was-

"Your majesty?"

Jareth shifted his gaze to the corner of the room. His eyes met those of Calpurina, his youngest servant to date, hardly even ten. Why she had been wished away was beyond Jareth, but then again so were other actions of neglectful parents. Twice in her life she had been abandoned. Her father refused to run the Labyrinth, and The Goblin King adopted her out to Fae parents unable to conceive. A few years later her adopted parents brought their own little one into the world, and no longer cared for their formally mortal child. Calpurina was returned to him, and he gave her small jobs around the castle. In truth other's viewed her as his own child, to a certain degree she was. Her long, curly, blonde hair was a dead ringer for the Goblin King, and Calpurina's bright hazel eyes matched at least one of his.

"Yes Calpurina, may I help you?" The Goblin King seemed annoyed, but his features softened.

"Oh no your highness, I was just being sure you were okay." The young girl dipped into an impossibly low curtsy.

"Dear there is no need for such formality here. Please rise, and thank you for your concern." Jareth smiled kindly at her gesturing the girl up.

"Did all go well with the mortal?" Calpurina instantly covered her mouth.

The Goblin King laughed. "It is fine child; I do not mind the inquiry. Things went fine."

She took her hand from her lips and decided to go further.

"Does she know yet?"

"Yes, she knows that she is to return here for seven years."

Calpurina shook her head. "No that's not what I meant."

Jareth exhaled sharply. "She is not aware of that particular detail as of yet."

"Oh, may I ask why?"

"There is no need in upsetting Sarah more than what is needed."

The girl was still curious, but thought it best not to push the matter.

"Forgive me your highness, but I have matters to attend to."

The Goblin King motioned toward the door. "Then by all means do so."

Calpurnia simply lowered her head and exited the room, leaving him to his thoughts.

Jareth placed his gloved hand upon his cheek, using it as reinforcement. He didn't want to tell her, not just then, but expressing the matter was non-negotiable. Sarah hadn't acted distraught by his demands, but he knew that even she had limits. Everything had gone so well, besides his outburst, but news like that may push her over the edge.

The Goblin King produced a single translucent sphere in the palm of his hand. He watched it contently, if one were at his view they would see Sarah, tears rolling down her cheeks speaking with Barticus.

Just what did the Cait sith say to her? Jareth stared closer, listening in.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sarah looked at Barty for a long while, almost afraid to speak. Then finally she quietly spoke.

"I have never loved someone as you loved Maureen."

Barticus shook his head in disagreement.

"I beg to differ my dear."

Her eyes widened, who was he referring to? Was it? No, it couldn't be.

"I'm afraid that it is, I pick up on subliminal thoughts as well. The things we are too afraid to face, so we push them to the back of our minds." Barticus replied with a large smile.

"I didn't even know that myself, how could you?"

"Ah, yes my child, but in your dreams you know."

Sarah blushed wildly. "You, you, know about that?"

Barty giggled under his breath. "I don't know everything specifically, but judging by the discoloration of your cheeks I already know too much."

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Far away in a land beyond the mortal realm, The Goblin King sat still in his chambers. His gaze glued to a circular object contently staring into its contents. Jareth laughed to himself, caressing the crystal in his palms.

"So you do remember Sarah, this should make my explanation much easier."

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Laughs frantically-

I know this is a short chapter but I have posted two in one day, love me now? No? Ah damn, maybe you will adore me when I tell you what Jareth is keeping from Sarah? Yes? Then you will love me tomorrow, because right now I need some sleep.

I hope you appreciate this my dears.


	7. All I Have To Do Is Dream

**Disclaimer:** Sarah & Jareth belong to Jim Henson. Everyone else to come is mine.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I hate to end the day so soon, but I am positively exhausted."

The blush had faded from Sarah's cheeks, and her face was a sickly shade of pale.

"Then sleep darling girl, we shall speak in the morning."

Barticus patted Sarah's hand assuring that he wasn't upset with her decision.

"You may sleep on the couch in you like, or if you prefer-"

The cat nodded twisting around the cushions he replied. "This will do fine, now off to bed with you."

"Okay then, if you get hungry there is food in the kitchen."

Sarah said walking down the hall into her bedroom. If she had the energy she would have explained how to prepare meals, as she was sure Barty couldn't possibly know how things were done in her world. However, the cat had been so demanding she go to sleep, that arguing was inevitably futile. Sarah removed her jeans, slipping into large red athletic pants. She would have taken off her sweater, but the wool felt so comforting against her skin, that it seemed sinful to do so.

Pulling back the various sheets and blankets Sarah literally crawled into bed. She laid her sleepy head against the pillow, and was instantly in a dream world.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sarah found herself at the edge of a forest. She peeked into the dense patches of trees and stones to see a path laid out. With closer inspection she found that it was not a path at all, rather low stairs formed by unruly roots. Large trees and rocks of all sorts traced the entrance, covered in glittering moss. While light painted ancient bark into embers, and cold stones to silver. On the forest floor warm colored leaves littered over moist soil, and a twilight sky reflected a thousand moons.

Just where was she? Sarah turned around, surveying her surroundings. A pond appeared directly behind her. She cautiously moved closer, looking for any signs of danger. When there were none to be found she floated through the valley of wild flowers, finally coming only feet from the pond. There were water lilies growing in all directions, and long vines of ivy hung from trees framing the scene.

Sarah dropped to her knees in front of the water, gazing at her reflection in confusion. She pushed a cluster of ringlet curls from her eyes to get a better view. There she saw herself; her once straight dark hair was now in a mound of curls atop her head. A fragile wire circlet decorated with tiny pearls was strung across her forehead, and a gown of shiny green fabric hugged her curves. Sarah looked down to discover bell sleeves which the under part was a dark burgundy, and an inch wide ribbon printed in gold designs divided the two fabrics.

"This isn't right." She said eying herself up and down with fear. Surely this gown belonged somewhere in Ancient Ireland, and-

"Sarah.. Sarah…" A voice echoed through out the woods interrupting her train of thought.

Sarah swung around to find nothing but a circle of trees surrounding her at all ends. The voice, she thought sounded like that of a little girl. Her face was suddenly fearful. Oh no, what if she was in trouble and in need of help? Sarah almost stumbled over her dress running, trying to detect where the sound was coming from.

"Where are you? Are you okay?!" She yelled loud as her lungs would allow her.

"Sarah, come to the path. I can go no farther than that." Was the voice's only reply.

Sarah turned her head left and right looking desperately for the entrance she had been at moments ago. Panic set in when she didn't spot it at first, but then relief was evident in her eyes.

"Stay put, I am coming."

Sarah entered the small confines of the clearing with a loud sigh and suddenly realized there was no one. She had to be going insane, chasing after an invisible little girl wasn't exactly normal. Yet, what had ever been typical in her life?

"Things are never what they seem."

A young girl with waist length blonde hair stood directly in front of Sarah. Her wise hazel eyes smiled playfully with a sort of mature innocence. The girl was dressed in a gown of white lace that split through ruffles to reveal silver velvet between wedges.

Sarah's mouth opened in shock, she was taken back by a child appearing out of thin air. Just what the hell was going on?

"Who are you?"

"I am Calpurina Lady Sarah, and I am the Goblin King's loyal servant."

Calpurina bowed her head in a sign of admiration for her king.

Sarah's eyebrows flew up in rage, how dare he use such a young girl to do his bidding!

"Oh, so Jareth put you up to this huh? Well, I'll take care of his as-"

"No!" Calpurina dropped to her knees grasping Sarah's hand. "He mustn't know that I am here." She said pressing Sarah's palm against her face. "I beg of you, tell me you will keep our meeting a dying secret."

Sarah didn't know what to think, Calpurina seemed terrified. Obviously Jareth didn't know she was here, perhaps she had something important to tell her. Something, which The Goblin King wouldn't appreciate being leaked out. Judging by her pleading eyes, she must be right.

"I promise, not a word." She said making a hushing gesture.

Calpurnia kissed her hand. "Bless you miss, I come with joyful news."

Sarah helped the young girl up, and dusted off her dress. "What _joyful news_?"

Within mere seconds Calpurnia's eyes lit up, causing the tension in Sarah's shoulders to soften. The girl meant her no harm, she had risked god knows what to inform her of something. Yet, as always the case with Jareth comfort was short lived. Loud burst of thunder pounded through the pastel sky, lightning striking a near by tree. The two girls ducked and Sarah threw her arms around Calpurnia protecting her from any bolts to come.

"Oh no, He must know you are here!" The child screeched struggling to get up.

"What do you mean? Does he know that you are talking to me?" Sarah held tightly to the girl, determined to not let anything harm her.

"I am not sure, but I must go or else he surely will."

Calpurnia wiggled her way out of Sarah's arms, and pulled Sarah up. They stood there together, both unsure of the situation, on more than the other.

"Where are we? How do we get out?" Sarah asked tossing her arms about.

"We are in your dream Sarah; I haven't time to explain everything, dreams here are reality."

A strong gust of wind blew Sarah's hair loose slapping her in the face.

"So everyone's dreams are real in the Labyrinth?" She was quick to reply knowing time was their enemy.

"No, only you Sarah. Your dreams only take place in the Labyrinth, as your connection is strong."

Lightning fell upon the center of the clearing, and both girls jumped. The wind was now circling around them, and everything turned to gray.

"I am afraid I can not give you all the answers you crave. I can feel him coming, so I will put this simply. Okay?"

Sarah nodded against the breeze and Calpurnia spoke into her ear.

"When you beat the Labyrinth it became a part of you Sarah. So in that right, your dreams can never take place outside what is already here in the underground. Everything you do here is real as if you were to do it above ground. See?"

Calpurnia scraped her nail across Sarah's hand making a small wound.

"When you wake up check your hand, I promise you it will still be there. Now I must go!"

The girl's face was apologizing for hurting her so, but it had to be done.

"Then hurry." Sarah smiled at the girl, thanking her for the new found information. Although she was still bewildered she knew this was no time for questions.

Calpurnia gently touched Sarah's stomach with a knowing smirk.

"Remember Sarah, it's all real here."

She then vanished, just as Sarah felt herself being pulled in a hundred different directions.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

She flew up in her bed panting, her mind too disoriented to understand just what had happened. Sarah gasped holding her heaving chest as she looked around her room. What a crazy dream, but it seemed so real.

"_When you wake up check your hand, I promise you it will still be there. Now I must go!"_

The frantic voice echoed in her bedroom shaking the walls as it spoke clearly.

Sarah lowered her eyes to a small indention on her hand, right where Calpurnia had broken the skin.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Dreams

–Cough, Cough-

Pleasurable dreams

–Cough, Cough.-

Reality in the Labyrinth.

-Falls over and dies.-

See where I am going with this? I am a generous sort, I've given it away.

If you are interested where my inspiration came from for the characters, then you will have to look no farther than an upcoming entry on my journal. Look for the link in chapters that are on the way.


	8. All Is Fair In Love And War

**Disclaimer:** Sarah & Jareth belong to Jim Henson. Everyone else to come is mine.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Something crucial snapped within Sarah's mental state. All of this was just too damn much. It could have been stress, or maybe she just needed answers. Whatever the case, she had been pushed and pulled into so many directions that she momentarily lost herself to logic.

"Jareth!" She shouted out into the darkness to no avail.

Sarah balled her hands into tight fist. Okay, if demands won't work maybe a little insulting will do the trick.

"Jareth! Get your flamboyant, Victorian wearing, egotistical, fairy ass here now!"

A chilling breeze crossed her face like a frozen hand, and then his scent flowed through her body.

"You know, I was enjoying my rest. The least you could do is refrain from being rude."

Sarah swung to face him, tears already staining her cheeks.

"Do you care to explain, exactly what is going on here? Hmm? Because I've had just about enough of your games." Her voice was shaking.

"Sarah, what is wrong? Why are you crying like this?"

The Goblin King sounded honestly concerned, and he reached out to touch her hand. Sarah pushed it away; she couldn't stand to be near him right now.

"Look, I have questions, and obviously you have answers."

Jareth leaned against the wall casually. "Just what do you wish to inquire?"

Sarah stood up from her bed walking with confidence. She shoved her hand only inches from his eyes. "I would like to know what you think of this."

The Goblin King shrugged regarding her as a mortal obviously losing her mind.

"It looks like a simple cut to me. However, if you wish I could bandage it for you? Although I am certain it wasn't such an emergency that you couldn't wait until the morning."

She narrowed her eyes. "No, I was cut in a dream. When I awoke it was really there."

He wasn't sure what to say. Had she not been convinced of this theory she would not have called for him. And he better than anyone knew the extent of her determination when she wanted something badly enough. A small smirk crossed his face.

"It's really quite simple darling. You receive an injury during your sleep, and in the dream you explain the pain. Now if we are finished, I'd like to get back to my chambers."

The explanation was reasonable enough, but why couldn't she accept it? Calpurnia's demand had been heard outside of her dream. How would he possibly wiggle his way out of that one? But no, she couldn't mention it. Promises had been made, and Sarah wasn't one to go back on her word. There had to be some other way to corner him. Soon as the thought made its way from her subconscious, Sarah fell to her knees gripping her stomach in pain.

The Goblin King seeing her distress ran to her side demanding he be told what was wrong. She only sat there on her knees holding her lower abdomen, rocking back and forth.

Jareth's eyes had grown substantially larger, and what seemed to be utter terror hid just beneath the surface.

"Sarah! What has happened?" He began to shake her violently.

"I… I…. ooow! I don't know what is wrong with me!"

The Goblin King jumped to his feet. "Barticus!"

The feline had been listening outside the door and came in hurriedly.

"Yes your highness, how may I be of service?"

Barticus had begun to bow, but Jareth's voice cut in.

"Use your powers; tell me what is wrong with the girl."

The Cat Sith circled her carefully paying attention to every detail, as The Goblin King tapped his foot impatiently.

Sarah lifted her head with pleading eyes, and Barty winked at her knowingly.

"Well? What do you see?" Jareth yelled.

He jumped up onto the dresser and motioned for him to come closer. Hastily The Goblin King strode toward him leaning down so the cat's mouth was near his ear.

"The lady is with child sire. T'is normal during the first few months of pregnancy to experience cramps. However your highness, I feel it is not right to keep her in the dark any longer."

Jareth clamped his eyes shut. He knew telling her would not be an option. However he had expected it to be under different circumstances. How would he tell her that the reason for her pain was something he'd unintentionally caused? Not only that, but failed to mention the reality in Sarah's dreams? The Goblin King felt his heart begin to sink.

"Very well then, you may leave us now."

Barticus swiftly moved from The King's side to the door way, turning around only to offer a smile toward Sarah.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

When they were finally alone Jareth helped Sarah to her feet, summoning a chair for her to sit in. When she was finally comfortable, he began to speak. His voice bit through the air with all the finality of death.

"Sarah, there are certain things that you must understand."

She raised her hand. "Save it, I heard what Barticus said."

He looked astonished for a moment, which was then replaced by a disconcerted mask.

"And how could you have possibly heard that?"

"I was in pain Jareth, not deaf. I am sure that Mrs. Walker down the street heard it."

The Goblin King mentally nodded, it was true that the Cait sidhe were not known for their quietness. So it was very likely, that he caught up in the confusion hadn't noticed. Yet, if she had heard and fully understood then why wasn't she having a temper tantrum?

"Dare I ask why you're so calm about this?"

Sarah shook her head.

"I am not calm about this at all Jareth. I'm terrified, angry, I feel violated, and I would want nothing more than to beat you to a bloody pulp."

He raised one winged brow. "Then why haven't you attempted so yet?"

"In the end what would that prove? All I want to know is why."

Every man, or in this scenario woman, once in their life reaches a breaking point. Sometimes it's seen far away from the moment, in other cases it comes as a surprise. Sarah wasn't sure what part of the population she represented, but there was no doubt in her way of handling it. Had she simply given up? No, but the majority may condemn her actions as weakness. However, if viewed through the proper perception they would be deciphered as her greatest strength.

These are the moments where innocence is lost, when a certain amount of maturity is reached. You quietly accept the tragic with a shrug. This however, ladies and gentlemen was not Sarah Williams's moment.

"Is that some sort of reference to this being my fault? Because if I remember correctly, and believe me I do. You had a great deal to do with this, and the consequences that followed."

This was absolutely laughable.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that you had no knowledge at just how _real_ those dreams were?"

"Does it really matter what I say here Sarah?"

"And what the hell do you mean by that?"

Ah, there was his old Sarah. The little girl who would argue with a wall if she felt it had insulted, or otherwise challenged her. He knew it wouldn't be long before she resurfaced.

"There is no point in explaining myself, denying that I knew the realism of those dreams. As you already have this preconceived idea that I am always, without second thought the villain. A whipping boy, for whom you can blame when anything goes wrong. So point that finger Sarah, but when you do so take a gander at how many are gesturing back."

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Two chapters in one day once again, I swear my family is beginning to worry about me.

Keep the reviews coming, and I will maintain this pace. Deal?


	9. Wicked Game

**Disclaimer:** Sarah & Jareth belong to Jim Henson. Everyone else to come is mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her eyes lowered to the floor, feigning great interest in a hard wood plank. A small knot she thought resembled an awkward star, and if it were turned at an angle-. Just where did he get off? Yeah, maybe she had thought him to be the villain. Hell, the man could rescue a kitten, and she would swear it was under the intention of selling it to a Chinese restaurant for shits and giggles. It may have been unfair, but life wasn't fair. Something he himself taught her years ago.

"That still does not change the fact that you always label me as the child."

Sarah retorted intruding the silence, it had been a valid point. Surely he couldn't argue that, but apparently she was wrong.

"If I believed you to be nothing more than a child then I would have never-."

Jareth turned his back to her.

"You would have never what?"

Sarah came directly behind him her eyes stinging with slight anger. Jareth whirled to face her, his expression threatening.

"It is of no importance." The Goblin Kings voice a deep growl.

"I demand you answer me!" Her response a shrieking contrast to his own.

"You forget yourself girl." Jareth tsked.

"Oh no I do not." Sarah's mouth was drawn in an over dramatic circle.

"You seem to forget yourself my king, it slips your mind that you are my rapist."

"Rapist!" Jareth was beyond anger, and his hands swung in the air in protest.

"I am not your rapist! I was your lover in a dream, a dream that you fail to remember precisely."

Sarah broke the heavy eye contact. "I don't recall everything perfectly, and you have yet to share the details. So therefore I am lead to believe that you have something to hide."

"I see, and that gives you the right to throw around accusations as if they were Halloween candy? Hmm? You never asked what happened, I was under the impression you were well aware."

The Goblin King thrust his hands down to his side as he paced around the room in a fit of anger. Sarah watched him cautiously, stalking his every step.

"Do you know that you're the only person in high or above ground that I would allow to speak to me in this way?"

His head flung back as it shook and he inhaled loudly.

"I have never harmed you in any shape or form Sarah Williams, and now I am your so called rapist!"

Jareth laughed at the idea as he steadily moved closer to her.

"You assume so much, but your theories are always in the opposite direction of the truth. Your mind moves so rapidly from what you fear most, the thing you refuse to accept or acknowledge."

Time stood still for the two, their worlds colliding in such brilliant intensity that an earthquake was shaking them to their very core. Volcanoes erupted heaps of scorching lava, waves demolished barriers, and proverbial light bulbs burst at the realization. Sarah stood against the urge to fall, as the world exploded in her mind. Reality began to crumble into piles of dust, nothing before this moment meant anything. As she was sure that it would be lost to her in the end, but would he really hold her as the world fell down?

"Sarah." The Goblin Kings voice became but a hushed whisper. "What is it you are so afraid of?"

"Why…" She gulped back her frustration. "Why did you have to say such a diabolical thing to me?"

Her eyes closed as she hissed. "I had let go of your memory, brushed it aside with the intention of never uttering your name again." Sarah's hand pushed back air in a sweeping gesture. "But that wasn't enough for you, was it? You had to make me dream of you, night and day ruthlessly, until I couldn't go a second without recalling the exact texture of your voice."

Sarah approached him, bitter pain swelling in her eyes.

"Year after year I had to not only live, but conduct myself with the knowledge that although I saved my brother, I had also lost you in the process."

Her gaze met those of his mismatched orbs. Contently staring him down, allowing tears to run down her cheeks carelessly, she wanted. No, needed him to comprehend her agony.

"But the word hell had no meaning until you made me love you."

Sarah took half a step away, when Jareth grabbed her arm. His eyes were scanning hers feverishly for honesty behind her words. Had she not meant what she just spoke, he would be destroyed. The Goblin King couldn't let anyone, not even her have that power over him again.

Would it be wise to put your heart in the hands of someone who has already proven that they not only could, but would shatter it on a foolish whim? And even though she had asked nothing of him, she had unintentionally requested his existence. Something small and meaningless to Sarah, but to him it made all the difference.

"Sarah if you meant nothing of what you just said, then I suggest you take it back this very instant."

Her brow hung in remorse. "No, I meant every word of it."

"Then why is caring for me such a horrendous conclusion?" He released her arm.

"Because, everything no matter how eternal it seems expires, the expiration dates are at times vague. Yet, it all disintegrates sooner or later. And I am far too logical to involve myself with things that are destined to fail."

Jareth's head tilted, and one glowed hand swiftly seized the small of her back pulling her body against him. Gently his lips brushed across her's, resulting in a quiet gasp. Sarah pushed her palms against his chest, in attempt to free herself, but his hold was strong. The Goblin King lowered his mouth claiming Sarah's, and she jumped. Her eyes flew open in shock, closing, opening, not sure of what to do, she turned her head protesting. Jareth accepted the action as girlish fear, and breathed into her ear. "That Sarah, will never simply fade away."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tra La La La La. What? It was bound to happen sooner or later, but Sarah has to be stubborn about it.

By a show of hands who would deny Jareth a kiss?

Don't worry I'll wait.

No one?

Yeah, I figured that much.

Until we meet again..

-Tina


	10. Jupiter You're Only A Star

**Disclaimer:** Sarah & Jareth belong to Jim Henson. Everyone else to come is mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah was caught between two very different, opposing, and blatantly contradicting choices in how to react. A very large part of her wanted to pull him close and simply accept the kiss with great intensity. However, in equally extreme retrospect she wanted to hang, castrate, and ultimately destroy him. Unfortunately, for whom I am not of liberty to say, Sarah decided to act on an impulse.

"Fuck you!" Was her only answer as she pushed him backwards, rather it was out of fear, or rage she wasn't sure. What really counted most here was getting him as far away from her as possible. Distance, she thought, was her very best and most beloved friend at this point.

The Goblin King had taken the gesture as being nothing more than retribution, and before he'd caught the circle of emotions breaking in Sarah's eyes, he had said the unthinkable.

"Although the prospect is most enticing…" He scoffed under his breath. "I must refuse your offer with a b_een there, done that _complex."

Her heart ceased to beat, with one heavy frantic thud. Sarah felt stinging pain work its way up from her chest, to her throat in mere seconds of his reply. Words, like fire burned like hell within her soul, and she tightened her lips.

"Get out… now!"

Sarah's demand was firm, and unmistakable, but her whole body was shaking. She had been through so much today, all because of his unwanted intrusion on her life. She had admitted her love for him, and all he could do was try to eat her face off. Making her feel like nothing more than an object of lust and desire. But what had she really expected of him?

On the other hand, something briefly traced along Jareth's features. So miniscule and hardly there that no one but her would have picked up on it.

"Sarah, I am-"His usually icy exterior broke free for a few precious moments, but only temporarily.

Her hand went flying in the air with animal like precious crossing his lips with her finger.

"Don't bother, excuses existed before you did. Besides, you've already proven my point. What do the tears of an apparently _been there done that whore_ mean to a king?"

Ah, there it was again. A Chilled mask swept across his face, as one shockingly angry brow rose in objection.

"I never called you a whore."

"No, but that's exactly what you meant. Just. Just. Leave."

Sarah felt her strength weakening, what she had meant to be the almighty bitch fest of the century, came out as a pleading whisper. She felt her knees begin to buckle, losing all concentration.

"Why do you find it necessary to twist every word I say to fit your misguided, illegitimate, assumptions of me?"

"Have you ever stopped to think that maybe, just maybe. My so called assumptions are correct? That they're not at all misguided? Or does your ego keep you from questioning yourself?" She spat out as a fiery come back.

"Oh? And what proof do you have? I've done nothing to justify such ideals."

Sarah rolled her eyes, suddenly finding every ounce of strength within her.

"Well let's see, do you mean besides calling me a whore? That's right; you didn't mean it in that _way_. Hmmm... But the whole _been there, done that_ complex sounds extremely suspicious to me."

She hotly walked over to the bed, and his gaze followed her.

Sarah sat down, praying he didn't catch notice that her hands were shaking as she picked up a single glass. She sipped the water elegantly, and then continued.

"But do you know what is really laughable? And by laughable I mean absolutely nothing amusing about the matter?"

She slammed the glass on her nightstand, and it cracked at the top with a loud clash.

"That this hypothetical harlot is pregnant, with your child nonetheless."

Sarah laughed sarcastically, as The Goblin King approached her with careless strides. One single gloved hand grasped her throat gently, but his eyes burned with a promise of bone crushing strength if she shall continue.

Her lips grinned as a challenge. "I dare you."

Sarah was well aware that this was dangerously close to suicide, should she have miscalculated and he was capable of-. No, thinking like that would only detour from her ultimate task. A goal that she wasn't totally sure what it was yet. But it had appeared to be the right thing to do at the moment.

Meanwhile, his grip was growing stronger, nails digging into her flesh. Okay, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Jareth could, and would honestly choke the life out of her at this very moment. But, for some reason that meant nothing.

The Goblin King's thumb was now pushing against the center of her throat. She began to grasp for breath, but a smart ass smirk remained on her face.

Defeat was taken with a heavy sigh, and the pressure was released.

"You try, insult, and boldly challenge me. I have killed for smaller offenses Sarah."

Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose, outwardly showing the war raging inside.

"Everything you have ever asked of me, I've done, without second thought or question. But still you resist … why?"

"You're not exactly Peter Pan, and I am not going to be whisked away to Never Never Land that is for certain."

"That has nothing to do with what I have asked you." He answered shaking his head in confusion.

"But it has everything to do with it."

The sun had begun to rise above the canopy of a near by tree. The dawning of a new day splattered shades of pinks, and blues lined with golden light upon a glorious canvas.

His eyebrow cocked. "How so?"

Sarah took a deep and heavy sigh; this was truly going to be a long day. If destiny were real, she thought, then it had a bone to pick with her.

"I told you, so many times. I am not a child anymore! It takes more than a warm kiss and seductive gesture to sweep me off my feet. If that was even your intention, but I feel that the only way you would ever carry me anywhere, it would be to your bed. Seeing as how that's all I am good for these days."

The Goblin King looked shocked before reason, but before could reply, Sarah continued with a sting.

"And may I be so frank as to suggest, the next time a woman tells you that she is in love with you. Don't simply brush it off with hollow questions, and lustful possessiveness."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wrote this chapter with so many distractions that it was ridiculous. However, I always keep my promises. Especially to my oh so loyal fans, thanks for the reviews btw. I started this FanFic with all the intention of completing it with 4 or less chapters. But as things often do, that changed drastically. I've said this before, and I say it again. This whole thing has literally taken on a life of it's own. Myself becoming merely a slave to my own imagination. Before you even ask, no this is not the end of the ride. There are quite a few chapters to come, and I hope to have 11 posted by tonight. That is of course if time allows it. Just know I appreciate all the kind words, favs, alerts, and things of that nature more than you could ever even begin to comprehend. So thank you yet again.


	11. Say Goodnight, Not Goodbye

**Disclaimer:** Sarah & Jareth belong to Jim Henson. Everyone else to come is mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_But what no one knew is that the __king__ of __the goblins had fallen in love__ with the __girl__, and he __had__ given her certain powers._

And still she had yet to know.

"Sarah." His voice broke through the electricity in the air, making their path to Sarah's ears. She lifted her head, almost afraid to look into his eyes. Why had she said that? Couldn't she leave well enough alone? Now he had the advantage, to ridicule her to a degree almost impossible.

_Almost_… She winced at the thought.

Her gaze steadily made way to its destination. His chest was solid, but his breathing was hard. To his neck, where a single vein protruded from his ivory skin. And to Sarah's discomfort Jareth's jaw was clamped.

Then to the place she most feared, his eyes. There was something venerable along the edges, and Sarah silently gasped.

"I love you."

The Goblin King's body wasn't as poised, but it was still regal in it's entirety.

"Excuse me?" Sarah's eyes were now saucers, and suspicion wasn't far behind.

"I love you, Sarah Williams." His statement was clear, direct, and packed a punch.

There was a heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't positive if she was going to puke, pass out, or both.

"Do not think you're the only one who has suffered in silence."

Jareth's mouth twisted, and his sigh was shaking as he turned his head.

"What powers did you give me Jareth?" They would discuss his confession later; right now she needed to know.

The Goblin King's body shifted to face her's. "The very same power anyone woman has over a man who loves her." His eyes became distant, as if recalling a bitter memory. "To destroy, or flourish, based upon that love."

He then walked over to the window, accepting the knowledge he had just given her. What she chose to do with it had so many possibilities. One, of those chances, he wasn't willing to accept. So before finding nothing more than pity in her eyes, he moved away. Unable to allow himself to be rejected again, as that was a possibility.

Sarah was silent for a while, comprehending all she had been told. This was certainly the very definition of playing with fire, and she had no intention of being burnt, not again. Jareth had never used his own emotions, to get an advantage above her before. So she wasn't sure why he would try it now, but, there was a first time for everything. Wasn't there? It was all excuses, childish reasons as to why she shouldn't give in. And frankly, they were not very good ones at that.

She stalked slowly behind him, placing one hesitant hand upon his shoulder. Although she wouldn't forgive him for some of his comments for a while, she had to face her demons.

"Clarity," She said in a tone meant for simple conversation.

The Goblin King's eyebrow swept up.

"What?"

Sarah smiled, suppressing a giggle.

"Clarity is what we will name our daughter."

His mood changed quickly, and honest amusement was evident on his face.

"Who's to say our child will be female?" He offered a smug expression.

"Well, Clarity would be an awfully ridiculous name for a boy. So for our sake, it best be a girl." She laughed caressing his cheek thoughtfully.

Jareth's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer.

"And why the name Clarity?"

Sarah's finger tapped at her chin in feigned thought.

"Because, it has suddenly became clear to me, just how much I love you."

And with that Jareth kissed her, gently, lovingly, but still with a possessiveness that dared to be tried.

Something's, Sarah thought, never changed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the hall way a very pleased feline pressed his ear to the door. The King would surely be upset if he ever learned of his treason. However, he'd be very pleased with the results.

Barticus laughed, as he strode into the living room plopping down on the couch.

This could certainly be a very difficult relationship, but there was no doubt it'd outlast the sun.

The Cat Sith sighed knowingly. "Goodnight my love." He whispered into the night air.

And somewhere, from a million miles away, a sweet voice whispered, lighting the room in vivid red.

"Sleep well, my darling Barticus."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah, so I am afraid the ride ends here my darlings. I sincerely hope you've enjoyed your peek into my imagination. There will be more stories to come, never fear. As my will is as strong as yours.

-Winks-


End file.
